


Cliché

by Lisabeta98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisabeta98/pseuds/Lisabeta98
Summary: La manada parece estar estable y luego llega Theo.Hay un "pasado" entre Stiles y Theo pero de algo que fue tan "hermoso" no queda nada, y claro, Theo no viene arrepentido pero la máscara de falsedad se le caerá de una forma o otra.////Por que a veces solo necesitamos un cliché.°Historia con capítulos cortos.
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. [1]

—No Scott, no lo quiero aquí. ¿Es difícil entenderlo? —espetó Stiles con acidez. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión en el rostro que a todos los presentes se les hacía familiar.

—Sí, a todos les damos una oportunidad —alegó su mejor amigo —¿Qué hace a Theo diferente de merecerla?

—No me estas preguntando eso —siseo Stiles con los dientes apretados. Se sentía rabioso, Scott realmente pensaba que dejar que Raeken se uniera a la manada era buena idea.

—Stiles —dudó Lydia dando un paso hacía el humano, todos intentaban explicarle que era una ventaja tener a Theo de su lado pero claro, ellos no sabían todo.

—¿Saben qué? —el castaño se puso de pie y dirigió una mirada de intensa molestia a Derek, el alfa solo observaba el intercambio apoyado en un pilar del loft —. Hagan lo que quieran, la opinión de un simple humano a ustedes no les interesa.

Los lobos hicieron una mueca cuando Stilinski aporreo con fuerza la puerta al salir, oídos sensibles gracias.

Gritó, despotricó, insultó, pataleó y volvió a empezar. Les estaba diciendo que Theo no era de fiar pero claro, la voz de un simple adolescente humano y calenturiento no valía nada, la voz de la persona que más de una vez había salvado a todos esos idiotas no valía nada.

Intento controlar su respiración y calmarse porque no pensaba dañar su adorado Jeep por tanta idiotez. Parloteo una serie de improperios en el camino a casa, un poco más mientras comía sus papas rizadas y un extra antes de acostarse a dormir.

Al final, cuando el sueño le ganaba jura que escucho algo. Algo que se sentía importante pero todo lo que recordaba era un "Yo sí creo en ti".


	2. [2]

—Me lleva el carajo —soltó por lo bajo, no tenía necesidad de gritar pues los presentes tenían sus "súper poderes" y podrían escucharlo, lo escuchaban desde que doblo para entrar en el camino del bosque que llevaba a la mansión.

La mansión Hale se alzaba majestuosa, incluso parecía brillar por la manera en que los últimos rayos del Sol bañaban el pueblo. Stiles tuvo esa sensación de nuevo, había algo entre la admiración y el orgullo cada vez que tenía esa vista, las conclusiones lo llevaron a que era normal porque era parte de la manada que residía ahí.

—¡Stiles! —exclamó Scott como saludo pero el castaño le ignoró, le estaba devolviendo el favor. McCall lo había ignorado respecto a Theo, y ahora, el muy maldito estaba ahí.

Del lado contrario del claro, Raeken le sonreía de forma falsa pero nadie más lo notaba. Nadie más lo había conocido como él.

—Stilinski —Derek asintió en su dirección y regreso a instruir a Isaac para que pudiera sacarse de encima a Aiden. Stiles regreso el saludo, continuó ignorando a Scott para finalmente dirigirse a sentarse con Lydia y Malia.

Apenas se había puesto cómodo cuando Isaac consiguió tirar a Aiden sobre su espalda, ganando así su "entrenamiento".

—¡Eso! ¡Ese es mi bufandas! —chilló con alegría dando leves aplausos para el beta que ahora estaba sonrojado por la atención que le estaba dando el humano de la manada.

Una promesa de galletas y pocos cuchicheos después, empezó otra pelea pero estaba vez era entre Derek y Theo.

De manera discreta Stiles estaba atento a ella pero cuando termino se puso de pie, y corrió directo a Derek.

—¡Sí, Derek! ¡Ese es mi Alpha! ¡Lo hiciste papilla! ¡Eres fantástico! —soltó de carrerilla demasiado extasiado. Theo había comido tierra y eso fue gracias a Derek.

Stiles sintió otro poquito de orgullo llenando su ser.


	3. [3]

Lydia tenía su sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Malia y Scott tenían muecas de confusión.

Isaac, Aiden, Jackson y Ethan solo se dirigían miradas entre ellos que transmitían algo como «Al fin».

Theo, en el piso, con un poco de sangre escurriendo de su labio ya curado tenía cara de fastidio y le estaba costando mucho no dejar que su olor se tiñera de celos y odio.

En cambio Derek, su Alpha sonreía de forma sutil devolviendo el abrazo a Stiles. El lobo estaba orgulloso de la reacción que había causado en el castaño, se sentía satisfecho y además, como plus, tenía el olor del menor cubriéndolo.

—Sobrino tú si que no pierdes el tiempo —Peter emergió del lado oeste del bosque, del lado que estaba conectado con el pueblo vecino. La manada sintió la ligera amenaza que era el recién llegado pero, al tener un lazo de sangre con su Alpha no atacaron.

Stiles estaba sorprendido de dos cosas: la primera, que Peter había regresado como si nada y que estaba bien; y la segunda, estaba abrazando a Derek cuando éste no tenía camiseta y estaba todo sudado. Sí, había un problema empezando a formarse en sus pantalones pero basto con que Theo lo mirara que no pasara a mayores.

—Oh Peter —se soltó del Alpha e ignoró la forma en que contuvo lo que parecía un gruñido —, ¿a qué has vuelto? ¿De cuál de los presentes es la cabeza que deseas esta vez?

Tal vez Lydia intentaría hacerlo consciente después de que ponerse delante de un lobo Alpha buscando proteger al cambiaformas arriesgando su propia vida no era muy inteligente pero lo haría otro día con más calma.

—Querido Stiles —algo le dijo a la banshee que incluso Peter había notado que algo pasaba ahí —, no puedo creer que tengas ese tipo de pensamiento para alguien de tu familia.

Uh uh, ¿alguien noto como Derek se tenso e incluso pareció tomar más altura consiguiendo verse fiero y amenazante en un nuevo nivel?

Sí, sus betas lo hicieron.


	4. [4]

Stiles había agradecido que su celular sonará y le diera el pretexto perfecto para huir de ahí. Era su padre, claro, tal vez estaba molesto pero prefería soportar eso que el sonrojo generado por los Hale.

—Eh, sí, los veo mañana —chilló apresuradamente, luego volvió sobre sus pasos —. A ti preferiría no verte en ninguna otra vida —le dijo a Theo. Tenía derecho y razones para hacer eso, muchos.

Derek rodó los ojos por su comportamiento y lo dejo ir al Jeep.

—Pueden irse —anunció el Alpha a los demás adolescentes —. Tú ponte de pie que arruinas mi bosque —gruñó a Raeken, los demás intentaron contener su risa a excepción de Malia, A ella si se le fue la carcajada por tan sencilla (y poca) forma de burlarse.

Espero que sus betas se marcharan, asegurándose que ya no podrían oír la plática que tendría con Peter —: ¿Ella está bien?

—Sí —su tío observo la casa con nostalgia.

—¿Te quedarás?

—Con esa invitación, claro que si sobrino. Tenemos pláticas pendientes —Derek sonrió un poquito de nuevo. A decir verdad, las cosas con Peter estaban siendo más llevaderas y fáciles. Era familia, y uno de las personas que habían pertenecido a su primera manada.

—Oh no —se quejó acercándose a su playera.

—Oh sí —se burló —. Cuentame porque olía a tensión sexual y lujuria tu abrazo con Stilinski.

—Elige tú habitación antes de que me arrepienta —sentenció palpando las llaves del camaro —. Vuelvo después —se despidió.


	5. Chapter 5

Era normal.

Derek confiaba ciega y plenamente en Stiles, su lobo lo hacía y si el adolescente decía que no debían de fiarse de Theo, él le creería.

Había algo en la esencia del joven que lo incomodaba, su olor no era "natural" y cuando estaban peleando se percató de que el omega estaba conteniéndose. Sin embargo lo último no le preocupaba, él tampoco estaba dando todo de sí, eso sería un error garrafal.

Estacionó el camaro en la puerta de la comisaría, dio una mirada final en el espejo retrovisor y salió. Había escuchado la conversación de Stiles con su padre por lo que sabía que el sheriff no estaba en casa y solo le había pedido a su hijo que "por favor, esta vez él si pasara la noche ahí".

—Necesito hablar con el sheriff —explicó a la recepcionista, pero Parrish pasaba por ahí e intuyo que era algo importante.

—Dejalo pasar —pidió el oficial a su colega dando un asentimiento como saludo para Derek.

—¿Qué haces por aquí Hale? —Indagó de forma directa —¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, no lo sé, por eso busco a Noah —no había mentira en eso así que Jordan solo lo condujo a la oficina y regreso a revisar su papeleo.

—Sheriff —llamó tocando la puerta con los nudillos, gracias a su audición escucho el bajo murmullo que le dio acceso a la habitación.

Noah detuvo lo que hacía, observo a Derek de arriba abajo y suspiro. Que su hijo robara expedientes de la comisaria era "algo", que Hale estuviera delante suyo era "ALGO"; sutiles diferencias.

—Bueno Hale, ya habías retrasado esto —le señaló la silla enfrente suyo y continuo hablando —: Las reglas son sencillas, tiene que respetar toque de queda, sin reprobar nada y sin pretextos para que ustedes... Uhm... ¿Tengo que dar la plática de sexo se...

—No —graznó Derek un poco sonrojado y cohibido —, no Sheriff. Esto no es... Yo no... Nosotros...

—¿Ustedes?

—Solo quería saber si usted sabe algo de Theodore Raeken —desvió la mirada, un poquitito incómodo por el rumbo que tomo todo.

—¿ESE MALDITO ESTA AQUÍ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, Derek siempre admiraría el carácter y la lealtad de los Stilinski.

Pero le ofuscaba de sobremanera el hecho de seguir sin respuestas. El sheriff no había respondido a la pregunta porque _"Era algo que debía hablar con Stiles"_ , no con él. Sin embargo, el olor a enojo y rabia estaban presentes en el oficial.

—Eh, Derek —llamó Noah cuando estaba por salir de la oficina —. Lo que te dije antes —empezó, refiriéndose su equivocada idea sobre el motivo de la visita —, ¿esta demasiado fuera de lugar o...

—Tomaré en cuenta sus palabras —el uniformado lo miró a los ojos, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y lo dejo marchar.

* * *

—¡Por la jodida marea del Mar Rojo! —exclamó Stiles cuando dio vuelta a su silla y vio a Derek parada delante de la ventana.

El lobo no respondió, solo rodó los ojos para ocultar una sonrisa. 

_¿La marea del Mar Rojo?_

—Bueno, tengo tarea —comentó el castaño señalando la computadora con muchas pestañas abiertas en el buscador —. Y como tú aún no decides como preguntar lo que sea que tienes en mente, puedes sentarte y formar la oración —señaló la cama pero Derek no se perdió el sarcasmo en su voz.

Tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama bajo la atónita mirada del adolescente pero cuando pasaron más de cinco minutos y el lobo no dijo nada volvió a su investigación.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver "María Antonieta y sus pasteles" con "Cómo deshacerse de un acosador" —señaló Derek repentinamente pegado detrás de Stiles, cerca, demasiado cerca.

El aliento del mayor hacía cosquillas en parte de su nuca y uno de los laterales de su cuello, sintió como se erizaba e intento ignorar el retumbar de su corazón.

—Mhn... Eso... Es... —balbuceó, su torpeza presente porque por más que lo evitara el lobo sabría que pasaba. Le estaba costando mucho concentrarse en mantener su olor como para intentar formar una frase completa —. Tarea de historia —señaló lo de María Antonieta —, tarea de economía.

—¿En qué se relaciona economía con los "acosadores"? —Stiles no sabe porque estuvo por dejar de respirar cuando Derek hizo comillas.

—Por que Fins...

—¡Stiles! —el llamado le cortó la explicación. Derek se tensó y sus ojos brillaron rojos; Stiles se puso de pie como un resorte gruñendo improperios.


	7. Chapter 7

—Derek alto —chilló McCall —. Soy yo, soy yo.

—Yo te insulto por eso mismo —informó Stiles, le dio una de sus sonrisas de mierda que había aprendido a copiar de Derek y dirigió su atención al mayor.

—Largo —gruñó el Alpha. Los dos adolescentes lo miraron confundidos pues su cambio beta estaba presente e incluso Stilinski sin superpoderes podía sentir las oleadas de ira que emanaba su cuerpo.

—Derek, amigo —dudó Scott dando un paso hacía ellos —, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

El lobo nacido no contesto. Los gruñidos amenazantes que emitía se incrementaron, la habitación se tiñó de angustia y la parte racional de Derek era consciente de que el olor venía del castaño. Deseaba parar todo su teatro pero había otro lobo, beta o no, en la habitación de la persona que el lobo reconocía como suya.

Por un momento una sonrisa burlona de parte de Peter se hizo presente para él, su tío lo sabía. Él mismo lo sabía pero no pensó que sucediera todo así, tan rápido y descoordinado.

Compartió una mirada con Stiles, fuera bestia o no el menor siempre lo entendía incluso con una mirada tan fugaz como aquella.

—Ehhhh —observó de reojo la posición de ataque que había tomado el Alpha y sintió como el sudor recorría su espalda baja —Scott, creo que debes irte —apresuró al latino.

—Pero Sti... —Derek gruñó de nuevo y se lanzó a por McCall. Stiles lo observó con horror, dejó que hubiera un rasguño en el pecho de su mejor amigo por que se lo merecía y luego se puso en medio de ambos.

—Scott vete —insistió. El otro aún en un estado de shock obedeció y huyó como buen cobarde por la ventana.

Realmente, Stiles no comprendía porque pensó que quedarse con un hombre lobo Alpha descontrolado era buena idea. Lo jura, en decisiones como esa es que entendía la preocupación constante de su padre por su vida.

—Bueno Sourwolf —inició su discurso para salvar su vida —, quiero que sepas que por más buena imagen que tengo no soy igual de rico en cuanto a sabor ¿Ok? —Tragó saliva e ignoró la descarga que le producen los ojos escarlata del hombre —. Soy como las comidas que prepara Meliodas-sama, ya sabes... Me veo apetecible y todo pero no lo soy... Claro, Hawk si me comería porque pertenece a...


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Puedes creerlo? —su voz tiene todo el toque de indignación que es capaz de reunir —. Derek no sabe quien es Hawk, mira que le perdono que no sepa quien es Meliodas —cierra de portazo su casillero y regresa su atención a Jackson —. Pero no saber quien es ese cerdito tan simpático es algo desconcertante. Desagradable. Inaudito. Imperdo...

—Basta, lo entendí —interrumpe el rubio —. Malo, malísimo. Casi tanto como la cocina de Scott.

Scott aparece de un lado del pasillo al misma tiempo que Lydia del contrario —: ¡Lydia! —chilla McCall cuando están más cerca de su mejor amigo y el kánima —. Jackson se está quejando de mí comida de nuevo.

—Whittemore —amenaza la pelirroja sin perder el aire angelical que usualmente la rodea —, si haces eso de nuevo comerás de ella por una semana.

El aludido sólo refunfuña pero se abstiene de responder, a Stiles le parece una relación donde su amiga tiene cosas vergonzosas del lagarto y por eso puede manipularlo de esa manera. Dulces relaciones.

—¿Alguien más siente el olor de Derek cerca? —pregunta Isaac, olfatea de forma poco discreta al igual que Scott pero parece ser cierto lo que dicen. Las miradas de los presentes recaen en el castaño.

—Humano equivocado —se defiende —, no vi a Derek desde el viernes por la noche y estamos a lunes.

Lydia asiente a la explicación mientras los demás continuan afinando su olfato. Segundos después se unen a ellos los gemelos, Allison y Malia; los dos primeros imitan a los demás lobos, Alli pregunta a Lydia y Malia intenta decir algo pero nadie le presta atención.

—Chicos —el pulso de Stiles se eleva un poco al mismo tiempo que su olor delata enojo, tiene la mirada fija en el pasillo que da a la puerta —, ¿es el idiota roba oxígeno de pacotilla?

—Sí —confirma Ethan —, y te escucho.

—Perfecto.

—Oigan —habla Isaac viendo en la dirección contraria —, ¿ese es Derek?

La manada gira de manera teatral para confirmar lo que dice el de rulos, ¿por qué Isaac es el que nunca miente?

—La puta que lo parió —susurra el humano, recorriendo el cuerpo del Alpha de arriba abajo. No está ciego ¿ok?, y todo ser humano con dos dedos de frente puede apreciar y disfrutar tremendo hombre.

—Eso también lo escucho —señala Aiden está vez —, Derek igual lo hizo.

—E igualmente te está oliendo —la coyote frunce el ceño, sabe que las hormonas son normales por la edad pero a Stilinski se le han alborotado sólo por verlo.

—¿Por qué están aquí? —Allison cuestiona, poniéndole voz a la duda de todos.

Antes de poder responder, les interrumpen —: ¡STILES! —llamaron los recién llegados al mismo tiempo.

Mierda.


	9. Chapter 9

—Apestas a excitación Stiles —se quejo Scott ese miércoles por la tarde, iban de camino a la reunión de la manada pero, Stiles no había hablado con Derek en la escuela y había hecho lo posible por no ir a esas reuniones. Aunque el Alpha tampoco se lo dejaba fácil.

Desde que Theo había llegado al pueblo Derek se comportaba diferente. A veces eran pequeñas acciones sutiles y otras veces, según Scott, su Alpha le comía el culo con la mirada. Sí, Scotty era así de exagerado.

—¿Acaso tus has visto como se viste Derek estos días? —cuestiona el humano a la defensiva. Sabe que el latino no tiene culpa de nada pero son adolescentes y hay muchas hormonas de por medio, ¿estamos?

Scott hace una mueca de incomodidad, sí que lo había visto y también había olido los celos y la excitación del moreno para con su mejor amigo —: Sí Stiles, puedo ver.

—Pues no lo veas demás por que es m... —Stiles se interrumpe de forma abrupta, sonrojándose en el proceso —, po-por que se gasta.

Scott parece querer rebatirlo pero las motos de los gemelos se acercan, y claro, Derek le ha amenazado solo para el oído lobuno. McCall se guarda su comentario, la casa Hale se puede empezar a observar aún a la distancia.

* * *

—¿Es la décima vez que tira a Theo al suelo? —pregunta Aiden con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí —responde Allison igual de confundida observando a la persona que auxilia a la quimera.

—Entonces... —Malia no separa los ojos de la interacción ni de la reacción de Derek.

—Sí —confirma Lydia también confundida.

—Es la décima vez que Stiles ayuda a Theo después de que Derek le diera una paliza —Peter está de brazos cruzados, observando detenidamente el intercambio de palabras entre los dos menores. Toda la manada sabe que algo no cuadra pero no pueden entender el que. 

—¡ERES HORRIBLE! —el grito de Stiles toma a todos por sorpresa, sobre por la persona a la que le esta diciendo aquello —Ha pasado por mucho, y todavía vienes a causarle daño. Él me importa ¿sabes?

—Stiles, oye —intenta intervenir Scott, todos los betas son conscientes del cambio de olor en el Hale menor y les preocupa.

—Me cuido, estuvo conmigo para salvar mi vida ¿y tú? —Stiles ignora a su manada, mantiene a Theo acunado entre sus brazos —Tú te largaste y me dejaste sólo, hiciste lo que quisiste sin importarte como estaría yo. Y ahora, vienes y lastimas a la persona que amo.

Nadie ha terminado de procesar eso cuando Derek ya esta corriendo en forma beta por el bosque. Nadie sabe que está pasando con claridad, nadie puede ver la sonrisa de la quimera; y lo peor, nadie puede ver -ni sentir- a las personas que los capturan.


End file.
